Tropica Shine Pretty Cure!
NOTICE: This series and it's pages will no longer be updated. For information, go [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User:HungryZabu here.] Tropica Shine Pretty Cure!' (トロピカシャイン プリキュア! Toropika Shain Purikyua!) ''is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation, and directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri. The series’ motifs are tropical weather, paradise and tropical fruits/flowers, while some reccuring themes are the idea of accepting what you cant change, and changing what you cant accept, chaos and order, companionship as salvation, hope/wishes and the beauty of nature. Story ''Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Episodes On the tiny Iihi Archipelago, which sits just between Japan and Hawaii, Summer vacation is finally ending for 14 year old Haruki Aikawa, who is optimistic about finally starting highschool. Haruki rushes through her daily routine so she can have time for herself, and spends her final day of the break at an amusement park, where she wins a stuffed rodent-like creature from a claw machine. Haruki discovers that the stuffed animal has a small pink gem in it’s paw, and keeps it. The next morning Haruki wakes up and hurries to school, with the gem still in her posession. But suddenly, on her way to school, Haruki gets attacked by a colossal monster being controlled by Enmy; a commander of a villainous group from another world called Havoc Dystopia. The stuffed animal that Haruki won, revealed to be a Fairy named Kaki who also comes from another world, tells Haruki to use the power of the ancient Elysian warriors, the Pretty Cure to defeat the monster. Kaki gives her a bell-like device called a Shiny Bell, and using it in tandem with the Gem she found earlier, Haruki transforms into Cure Breeze; the Elysian warrior of the Wind and Sky. Characters Cures Aikawa Haruki ''(愛川 春輝) / Cure Breeze (キュアブリーズ Kyua Burīzu)'' Voiced by Sora Amamiya (JPN), Erika Harlacher (ENG) Aikawa Haruki is an upbeat 14 year old in her first year of highschool. She is a very intelligent young girl who isn’t overly talkative, but is very zealous and enthusiastic when it comes to the things she loves. Haruki loves to be outdoors and enjoys exploring, and is currently training to become a biplane pilot. She is not afraid to take charge of something when things look bleak, but certainly doesn’t always have the best ideas. After the death of her mother, Haruki lives with her older brother Minato, while her father works overseas as a pilot. The two of them run their mother’s ice cream parlour in her absence. Haruki's catchphrase is “The future looks bright!” ''(未来は明るいです！ Mirai wa akaruidesu!). She has the ability to transform into the Elysian Warrior of Wind and Sky, Cure Breeze, and her theme color is pink. 'Hamasaki Tomoko '(浜崎 友子) / Cure Wave (キュアウエーブ Kyua U~ēbu)'' Voiced by Shizuka Ito (JPN), Cassandra Lee Morris (ENG) Hamasaki Tomoko is a tomboyish 14 year old girl who is in Haruki’s class. She belongs to a very wealthy family, as her twin sister is a popular idol in Japan and her mother is a fashion designer. Tomoko dislikes talking about her family, as the things they do don’t interest her in the slightest, and because of this their relationship is not very sound. She likes to do things hands on, and is very competitive, leading to a sort of friendly rivalry between her and Haruki. She has a quick-temper and is very rowdy, which means she’s also impulsive and reckless. Despite her flaws, she is extremely droll person and people seem to agree that she’s fun to be around. Tomoko enjoys being near the water, and likes to surf and play other water related sports, as well as volleyball. She has the ability to transform into the Elysian Warrior of Tides and Rain, Cure Wave, and her theme color is blue. Kaneko Hinata ''(金子 日向) ''/ Cure Solar ''(キュアソーラー Kyua Sōrā)'' Voiced by Nao Touyama (JPN), Cherami Leigh (ENG) Kaneko Hinata is a lively 14 year old girl in Haruki’s class, and the vice president of the student council. She is bubbly and eccentric, and a bit of a nature freak. Hinata is very active in the Iihi Island community, and tends to openly express her opinions. She loves everything from science to folklore, though she often gets things all scattered in her brain, leading to most of the things she says being a little off or straight up untrue. Hinata tries to make friends with virtually everyone she meets, but she always ends up very lonely since a lot of them think she’s a bit too quirky. Despite this, she’s actually very nice and supportive of the friends she does have. Hinata has the ability to transform into the Elysian Warrior of Day and Sunlight, Cure Solar, and her theme color is yellow. Hatake Natsumi ''(畑 夏美) / Cure Heat (キュアヒト Kyua Hito)'' Voiced by Maaya Sakamoto (JPN), Carrie Keranen (ENG) Hatake Natsumi is a 15 year old girl in her second year of high school. She is the student council president, and is often talked about as if she were nobility. She acts and looks much older than she actually is, and is a very protective and maternal individual. Natsumi is very calm and collected, rarely raising her voice to anyone who isn’t one of her chaotic younger siblings. She always knows what to say to cheer someone up, and jokes about her friends being her “precious children.” Natsumi is very good at tennis, and plays it competitively. Natsumi has the ability to transform into the Elysian Warrior of Warmth and Magma, Cure Heat, and her theme color is red. Amemori Rika ''(雨森 理香) ''/ Cure Palm ''(キュアパーム Kyua Pāmu)'' Voiced by Ayana Taketatsu (JPN), Xanthe Huynh (ENG) Amemori Rika is a 13 year old girl in her first year of high school. Rika is deathly afraid of confrontation, so she will pretty much listen to anybody. This leaves her prone to a lot of emotional torment, mostly by Deguchi Sakura; a popular girl in the same class as her. Rika loves art, and is a fantastic artist, which everyone knows, but never actually gets to see. She’s very protective of her work, and will hide it from anyone who tries to look. Rika has no friends because she’s so scared of being judged. Even though she tends to be very self-depracative, she is extremely encouraging and kind to those who are nice to her. After becoming a part of the Cure team, however, she tries to work on being more confident in herself. Rika has the ability to transform into the Elysian Warrior of Flora and Fauna, Cure Palm, and her theme color is green. Hamasaki Ayame ''(浜崎 菖蒲) ''/ Cure Storm ''(キュアストー ム ''Kyua Sutōmu) Voiced by Saki Fujita (JPN), Melissa Fahn (ENG) Hamasaki Ayame is Tomoko’s twin sister who happens to be a popular idol across Japan (under the name Ayume). She seems very poised and polite, but is actually very cold and calculating and has a hidden dislike for most people, including her sister. Ayame lets being wealthy get to her head and as a result does not listen to the people she deems are below her. She starts off the season as a villainous character named Cumulus Dame, and turns out her manager for her idol career is another villain named Subzero. He was partially responsible for putting ideas of grandeur into Ayame’s head, and after she is released from his control she realizes how awful she’s been and tries to change her ways, though her warming to the others does take quite a bit of time. Her catchphrase is “What a shame.” (残念だ。Zan’nenda.) ''Ayame has the ability to transform into the Elysian Warrior of Thunder and Lightning, Cure Storm, and her theme color is violet. Mascots 'Kaki (カキ Kaki) Voiced by Junko Takeuchi (JPN), Erica Lindbeck (JPN) A fairy from Elysium, and one of the team’s mascots. Kaki is normally very serious and steadfast in trying to stop the Absolute Doomsday, but he tries to stay optimistic whenever he can, especially for Haruki. He has undying loyalty for the Cures, but also has a hard time trusting certain people, mostly people he has to forgive. He is a small rodent-like creature with coral fur, bearing markings that loosely resemble/were inspired by those of a coatimundi. When Kaki met Haruki, she mistook him for a stuffed animal. He normally ends his sentences with “~chuu.” '''Akebi ''(アケビ Akebi)'' Voiced by Mai Fuchigami (JPN), Natalie Hoover (ENG) A fairy from Elysium, and the second mascot of the team. Akebi is always very calm and relaxed, but also responsible, and very concerned that recklessness will get the group very hurt. She will always be the first one to call Kaki out on being rude, but only does that because they’ve been friends for a long time, and she cares for him. She is a small seal-like creature with light blue fur and teardrop shaped markings. She wears a frilly violet collar around her neck. She ends most of her sentences with “~ashi.” Villains (Havoc Dystopia) High Order Gehenna ''(ゲヘンナ Gehena)'' Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa (JPN), Marc Diraison (ENG) The leader of Havoc Dystopia. Though not much is known about him, he was the ultimate evil that was released from the Paradite Chest by Pandora. He is attempting to initiate the “Absolute Doomsday” in which the overworld and Eryushion Paradise are completely destroyed in an apocalyptic event involving both natural and non-natural disasters. Gehenna's motives turn out to less black and white than initially thought, as he only wishes to restore the balance of hope and despair that became even more disturbed with his banishment. After hearing him out, Valhalla pardons Gehenna and offers that if they ruled Elysium together, the balance could be kept. This is short lived however, once Subzero forcefully takes the reigns of the ruined Havoc Dystopia. Ginash ''(ギナシ Ginashi)'' Voiced by Akemi Okamura (JPN), Erin Fitzgerald (ENG) Gehenna’s first, and right hand retainer. She’s very cunning and deceitful, along with being the second most powerful in Havoc Dystopia. She is extremely devoted to Gehenna, and agrees completely that what he’s doing is right. Ginash has the ability to create alternate realities and illusions, and can effieciently fool people with mirages. Despite her powers, she rarely fights personally. Subzero ''(サーブゼロ Sābuzero) / Hiyuki Teichi (氷雪亭知 Hiyuki Teichi)'' Voiced by Daisuke Namikawa (JPN), Steve Staley (ENG) Gehenna’s second retainer. Subzero uses the guise of Ayume’s manager to manipulate her into doing his own bidding. Subzero is in reality very unfaithful to Gehenna, and plans on initiating Absolute Doomsday for his own personal benefit. He is very sly and manipulative, and notably has a way with words. He takes pride in being attractive, but his true form is actually just as rotten as he is on the inside. His abilities are snow and ice related. Cumulus Dame ''(キュミュラス デーム Kyumyurasu Dēmu)'' Voiced by Saki Fujita (JPN), Melissa Fahn (ENG) One of the more powerful villains in Havoc Dystopia, due to actually having the power of one of the Elysian Warriors; the Pretty Cure. Cumulus Dame does not like to make small talk and perfers to get the job done as quickly as possible. She does not play by the rules, often being “unfair” in summoning multiple monsters at a time. She is loyal to Subzero who has been manipulating her into fighting the Cures. Cumulus Dame knows the identities of the cures, but they do not know hers, allowing her to gain inside information on them. Her powers are storm related. Calamity Twins Zulu ''(ズル Zuru)'' Voiced by Yuuki Ono (JPN), Alejandro Saab (ENG) The younger of the Calamity twins. When first introduced, he seems aloof and no nonsense much like his brother. As he makes more appearances, it becomes clear that he is the more hotheaded and vehement of the two, and often acts very cynical and bitter. Unlike the rest of Havoc Dystopia, Zulu is actually soft and truly good natured underneath all of his pent up feelings of bitterness. It is likely that he and Lynk were human at some point, and their time on earth resulted in their antagonistic behaviour. Zulu depends a lot on his elder brother, despite being twice as powerful as him. His abilities are centered around water/oceans, and more specifically tsunamis. Lynk ''(リンク Rinku)'' Voiced by Daisuke Ono (JPN), Liam O’Brien (ENG) The eldest of the Calamity Twins. His personality seems identical to Zulu’s at first; cruel and unfeeling. After a couple more appearances, he is portrayed as more coolheaded and collected than his brother, but with a tendency to lash out. Much like Zulu, Lynk is not evil by nature, and is only being influenced by his negative feelings from a past life. Lynk has shown to be very protective of his younger brother, and will do anything if it means his life. Lynk peacefully leaves Havoc Dystopia so he could try to understand why the cures oppose them late into the series. He has abilities based on fire, as well as volcanoes and magma. The Four Horsemen Ba’al ''(バール Bāru)'' Voiced by Junichi Suwabe (JPN), Doug Erholtz (ENG) The last of the Four Horsemen to confront the Cures. He does not speak very often, as Malady does most of the talking for the both of them. Ba’al is mostly shrouded in mystery, but he does seem to be very close to Malady, as they are constantly seen interacting with eachother. Ba’al’s face is always completely covered, and it is rumored that seeing his face would instantly kill anyone who saw it. He is the horseman of death. Malady ''(マレーヂ Marēdi)'' Voiced by Kikuko Inoue (JPN), Tara Platt (ENG) The third of the Four Horsemen to confront the Cures. She presents herself to be very provocative and very much uses her looks to get what she wants. Apart from that, Malady is very relaxed and hardly gets worried about anything. She does appear to be some kind of sadist though, as she seems very satisfied with herself as long as she has made someone suffer. She is the horseman of pestilence. Lele ''(レレ Rere)'' Voiced by Aoi Yuuki (JPN), Brianna Knickerbocker (ENG) The second of the Four Horsemen to confront the Cures. She is a spoiled, bratty young girl who appears to be no older than elementary school aged. She is very naïve, like a child, but is able to come up with some pretty scathing insults to hurl at her allies and the cures. Lele loves insects, and she treats each one as if they were one of her children. Lele is a gigantic glutton, and can often be seen eating, something that has been shown to annoy mostly everyone in Havoc Dystopia. She is the horseman of famine. Enmy ''(エンミ Enmi)'' Voiced by Kaito Ishikawa (JPN), Micheal Sinterniklaas (ENG) '' The first of the Four Horsemen to confront the Cures. He is extremely egotistical, and hates it when people don’t take him seriously. Though he likes to think he’s mature, he never passes up an opportunity to mock the cures, or make a quip at one of his superior’s expenses (mostly Lele). He doesn’t take defeat very well, and will frequently go into sulking fits. Once you pick a fight with Enmy, he will hold it against you forever, and won’t stop until someone is declared the winner. Enmy hates sharing the spotlight with the other commanders. He is the horseman of war. 'Kulo’he (クロヘ Kurohe) The monsters of the series. They feed on a person’s current negative emotions to reach their full size, but normally appear as small, black, ghostly creatures. A person affected by a Kulo’he can be identified by black tattoos surrounding their neck. The Kulo'hes noises are provided by Koichi Yamadera. '''Helo’he ''(ヘロヘ Herohe)'' The upgraded version of a Kulo’he, first summoned by Zulu and Lynk. The only visual difference between them is their longer, red tinted ears, but the Helo’hes are twice as powerful as their predecessors, and require more severe emotions to reach full capacity. The Helo'hes, like the Kulo'hes are voiced by Koichi Yamadera in both languages, but one Helo'he who has a speaking role is portrayed by Brian Beacock in the dub. Kulo’he Sentinels ''(クロヘ部隊 Kurohe butai)'' The servants of Havoc Dystopia. They are regular Kulo’hes that feed on the emotions of Havoc Dystopia’s commanders, and because there are so many, they are very weak and not very useful outside of “cannon fodder”. Unlike regular Kulo’hes however, Sentinels appear to have distinct personalities from one another. * Chack ''(チャック Chakku) is a recurring Sentinel in the season. He is the only one with an actual name, but only because Zulu named him. When lined up with the other sentinels, Chack is clearly shorter than the rest of them, which is the only real physical difference that he has. He is voiced by Etsuko Kozakura in both the Japanese and English versions. Supporting Characters Elysium 'Valhalla (ヴァッハラ Vu~ahhara) Voiced by Suzuko Mimori (JPN), Laura Post (ENG) The queen of Elysium. Valhalla is the only person able to stop the Absolute Doomsday, but was accidentally sealed within the Paradite Chest at the beginning of the series. Once the Paradite Chest is opened and Valhalla is released, she becomes an important mentor to the cures, and plays a large role in defeating Gehenna. '''Pandora ''(パンドラ Pandora)'' Voiced by Ayane Sakura (JPN), Christine Marie Cabanos (ENG) The young princess of Elysium, and Valhalla’s daughter. At the beginning of the series, Pandora opened the Paradite Chest, accidentally releasing Gehenna and sealing away her mother. Though Pandora is very kind and pleasant, she is far too curious for her own good, and will accidentally walk into danger. Her personality and appearance are both very innocent and child-like. When Elysium is deemed to unsafe for her to continue residing, Pandora ends up living with Minato and Haruki. In the series movie, Pandora gains the ability to become Cure Gift ''(キュアギフト Kyua Gifuto), whose theme color is white, and powers are based off of creation. 'Garland (ガーランド Gārando) Voiced by Keiji Fujiwara (JPN), Kaiji Tang (ENG) Pandora’s retainer. Garland’s real form is that of a bird like fairy, but he is first seen as a tall man with dark green hair in Japanese-styled clothing. He acts as a sort of father figure to Pandora, constantly picking on her but also being extremely concerned about her well being. '''Past Elysian Warriors/Pretty Cure ''(先代エリシアン戦士/プリキュア Sendai Erishian Senshi/Purikyua)'' A group of teenage girls who helped Valhalla seal away Gehenna around 20-25 years before the story began, and they are sometimes referred to as simply "the Elysian Warriors". None of the past Cures are blood related to the new ones, but they do share some physical similarities and personality traits, often causing Valhalla to mistakenly refer to the new generation of Cures by the first names of their predecessors. The girls are also the protagonists of the Elysian Angels spinoff manga, and get expanded roles. They are as follows: * Hatsu ''(ハツ Hatsu) was '''Cure Breeze' in the past, and is described as having a personality very similar to Haruki. In the present day, Hatsu is a freelance writer and journalist for the Iihi Record, and is currently 36 years old. * Terumi ''(テルミ Terumi) was '''Cure Wave' in the past, and is described as having a personality very similar to Tomoko. In the present day, Terumi is the coordinator of Iihi Island's infamous multi-purpose outdoor stadium, and is currently 36 years old. * Hibiko ''(ヒビコ Hibiko) was '''Cure Solar '''in the past, and is described as having a personality very similar to Hinata. In the present day, Hibiko is a nurse and a mother of two, and lives only a block away from the Hamasaki mansion. She is currently 35 years old. * 'Nana (ナナ Nana) ''was '''Cure Heat '''in the past, and is described as having a personality very similar to Natsumi. In the present day, Nana is a prominent member of the Iihi Archipelago council, and a high ranking police officer. She is currently 37 years old. * 'Reimi ''(レイミ Reimi) was '''Cure Palm '''in the past, and is described as having a personality very similar to Rika. In the present day, Reimi is a notable fashion designer who lives in France, and is currently 37 years old. * 'Airen ''(アイレン Airen) ''was '''Cure Storm in the past, and is described as having a personality very similar to Ayame. In the present day, Airen is Akibara Toya's wife and co-host on MANURadio, and is currently 36 years old. Other Aikawa Minato ''(愛川 湊 Aikawa Minato)'' Voiced by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (JPN), Lucien Dodge (ENG) Haruki’s 23 year old brother. He is extremely accident-prone which mostly stems from his insistence on doing everything by himself in trying to prove he can be independent. He and Haruki are very close, as their parents aren’t around anymore. He is one of the only characters to learn the cures identities, and does so fairly early on in the series. Manapua ''(マナプア Manapua)'' Manapua is the Aikawa family’s pet shiba inu. The family has owned him since he was a puppy, and they are very close to him. Aikawa Mahiru ''(愛川まひる Aikawa Mahiru)'' Haruki’s deceased mother. She is often seen in photographs throughout the Aikawa home. After her death almost two years prior to the series, her children and husband dislike talking about her, but Minato does mention that when she was alive, she was much like Haruki; optimistic, likeable and a natural leader. She was the previous owner of the Aika Aloha Ice Cream Parlor, a duty which was passed down to Minato since he didn't decide to take his father's career path. Aikawa Kazuhiko ''(愛川かずひこ Aikawa Kazuhiko)'' Voiced by Toshiyuki Toyonaga (JPN), David Vincent (ENG) Haruki’s father who currently lives overseas, as he is an airliner pilot. He is not seen in person at all during the regular season, and is only occasionally seen on one or two video calls with Haruki, but plays a semi-important role in the movie. Kazuhiko is very affectionate and emotional father, and always seems eager to hear about Haruki and Minato’s activities. It’s never outright stated but it’s implied his behavior stems from being homesick. Hamasaki Sayomi '(浜崎さよみ Hamasaki Sayomi)'' Voiced by Natsumi Kuwatani (JPN), Laura Post (ENG) Tomoko and Ayame’s mother. She is a very popular fashion designer all across the world, and is very wealthy as a result. Because of her work, she has little time to spend with her daughters. She wishes that Tomoko could one day model for her. '''Shibuya Yoshimitsu ''(渋谷よしみつ Shibuya Yoshimitsu)'' Voiced by Daisuke Ono (JPN), Alejandro Saab (ENG) The Hamasaki household’s butler. He does not talk much, but he appears to have a close bond with Tomoko, as they are usually the only ones home. Tomoko has a tendency to call him "Yochan" (よちゃん Yochan). Kaneko Sayaka ''(金子さやか Kaneko Sayaka)'' Voiced by Fumiko Orikasa (JPN), Mela Lee (ENG) Hinata’s mother. She is a warm-hearted woman, and enthusiastic about Hinata making friends. She works as a photographer for Hamasaki Sayomi's modelling agency. Kaneko Yoshiro ''(金子よしろ Kaneko Yoshiro)'' Voiced by Takuya Sato (JPN), Xander Mobus (ENG) Hinata’s father. He is a very honest and sensible man, who very much enjoys reading. He owns a library in town. People often comment how he and Sayaka are complete opposites, but have always been perfect for each other. Kaneko Kiku ''(金子きく Kaneko Kiku)'' Voiced by Asami Shimoda (JPN), Stephanie Sheh (ENG) Hinata’s 7 year old sister. Since Hinata didn’t really have any friends, the two would often go to amusement parks together. Kiku looks up to Hinata because of her intelligence. Hatake Naoki ''(畑なおき'' Hatake Naoki) Voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki (JPN), Tony Oliver (ENG) Natsumi’s father. He is kind, but slightly stubborn. He and his wife are the owners of the Hatake Bakery, which is famous for it’s homemade bread. Hatake Tsubaki ''(畑つばき Hatake Tsubaki)'' Voiced by Atsuko Tanaka (JPN), Dorothy Elias Fahn (ENG) Natsumi’s mother. She is very close to all of her children, and owns the Hatake Bakery with her husband. She suffers from a lot of stress when it comes to raising her kids, and appreciates Natsumi’s willingness to help. Hatake Nobu ''(畑のぶ Hatake Nobu)'' Voiced by Daiki Yamashita (JPN), Micheal Sinterniklaas (ENG) Natsumi’s 12 year old brother, and the second eldest of the Hatake children. Hatake Nikko ''(畑にっこ Hatake Nikko)'' Voiced by Aki Toyosaki (JPN), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (ENG) Natsumi’s 10 year old sister, and the middle child in the Hatake family. Hatake Naoto ''(畑なおと Hatake Naoto)'' Voiced by Mariya Ise (JPN), Philece Sampler (ENG) Natsumi’s 8 year old brother, and the second youngest in the Hatake family. Hatake Nonoka ''(畑ののか Hatake Nonoka)'' Voiced by Ai Kayano (JPN), Michelle Ruff (ENG) Natsumi’s 5 year old sister, who is the Hatake family’s youngest child. Amemori Nori ''(雨森のり Amemori Nori)'' Voiced by Junichi Suwabe (JPN), Kyle Hebert (ENG) Rika’s father. He is an avid fan of his daughter’s artwork, and takes pride in hanging it up in the halls of his resort. Amemori Yuuko ''(雨森ゆうこ Amemori Yuuko)'' Voiced by Sumire Morohoshi (JPN), Danielle Judovits (ENG) Rika’s mother. She is very gentle and calm but a little disorganized, and works as a veterinarian. ‘Ailani Alohilani ''(アロヒラニ アイラニ Arohirani Airani)'' Voiced by Tomokazu Seki (JPN), Quinton Flynn (ENG) Haruki’s piloting mentor, who was born in Hawaii. He is like a “second father” to Haruki. Kiana Alohilani ''(アロヒラニ キアナ Arohirani Kiana)'' Voiced by Misato Fukuen (JPN), Sandy Fox (ENG) ‘Ailani’s 12 year old daughter who gets along quite well with Haruki. Ashihara Nanami ''(芦原ななみ Ashihara Nanami)'' Voiced by Saki Fujita (JPN), Danielle Judovits (ENG) One of Haruki’s best friends. She wishes to be a writer, and is always getting Haruki and Fumika to read her stories. Samejima Fumika ''(鮫島ふみか Samejima Fumika)'' Voiced by Mai Kadowaki (JPN), Lauren Landa (ENG) Haruki’s other best friend. She is also one of Tomoko’s teammates on the school volleyball team. Motome ''(もとめ Motome) '''/ 'Motome Haruto '(求春人 Motome Haruto) Voiced by Ryouhei Kimura (JPN), Erik Kimerer (ENG) A boy in Haruki’s homeroom class. Nobody knows where he came from, and what his real name is, as his last name is the only thing anyone has on record. Despite the mystery shrouding his origins, Motome has proven to be very trustworthy and understanding, and people often come to him for life advice. His given name is revealed late in the season to be “'Haruto'” (はると Haruto). Joshua King ''(ジョシュアキング Joshua Kingu)'' Voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto (JPN), Max Mittelman (ENG) A boy who moved from America to the isles. As a foreigner, he currently doesn’t fully understand the japanese language, and is very confused by many of the customs. This makes him come off as very awkward, since he apologises profusely when he botches a phrase or word. He has shown to be very interested in the island’s culture. Charlotte “Charlie” King ''(シャーロット"チャーリー"キング Shārotto "Chārī" Kingu)'' Voiced by Yoshino Nanjo (JPN), Laura Bailey (ENG) Joshua’s 17 year old sister. She is much more used to the japanese language than her little brother, and is very passionate about fashion; especially Hamasaki Sayomi’s work. Oogami Misora ''(大神みそら Oogami Misora)'' Voiced by Mai Fuchigami (JPN), Amanda Celine Miller (ENG) An eccentric second-year student who believes fully in the supernatural. After hearing rumors and having strange experiences herself, Misora believes that the ruins to the west of the island are home to some sort of mythical being or cryptid. Shiroma Kaoru ''(城間かおる Shiroma Kaoru)'' Voiced by Kouhei Amasaki (JPN), Johnny Yong Bosch (ENG) A boy on the student council and Motome’s best friend. He is painfully normal, but still manages to be rather genial and attentive. Okuyama Reira ''(奥山れいら Okuyama Reira)'' Voiced by Nanjou Yoshino (JPN), Michelle Ruff (ENG) Haruki, Tomoko, Hinata and Rika’s homeroom teacher. She can be very strict at times, but is still very well-liked by her students. Another point of interest is her notoriously dreadful love life. Deguchi Sakura ''(光田さくら Deguchi Sakura)'' Voiced by Yukari Tamura (JPN), Cristina Vee (ENG) The “Queen Bee” of the Cure’s school. Her mother and father are both rich businessmen, meaning Sakura is very privileged. She bullies Rika into being one of her lackeys, and was initially mistaken for the green cure. Matsuno Kobo ''(松延こぼ Matsuno Kobo)'' Voiced by Jun Fukuyama (JPN), Grant George (ENG) The school’s janitor. He constantly expresses how he was going to be famous one day, constantly complaining about the fact he's stuck with a janitorial job. He’s the only adult who figures out the cures identities. Tengan Yoshimi (天願よしみ Tengan Yoshimi) Voiced by Kana Ueda (JPN), Marieve Herington (ENG) A cold, stoic girl in the school’s AV club. She was the first person the cures suspected when told by Subzero that Cumulus Dame was someone they knew. TAKOPAN ''(タコパン''Takopan) An all girl band that is quite popular on the isles. It’s members all attend the Cures school. The group becomes a target for Cumulus Dame to turn them into Helo'hes. * Araki You ''(安楽よう Araki You) is founder of TAKOPAN, and a second-year student. She is the “peacemaker” of the group, and can usually rally the team together when they begin fighting. You is TAKOPAN’s bassist and lead vocals. ''(Voiced by Suzuko Mimori, Cristina Vee) * Yashida Shiori ''(八志田しおり Yashida Shiori) and '''Tada Sanako '(惟さなこ Tada Sanako) ''are a pair of second-year students that is a part of the group. Shiori and Sanako are childhood friends, and act friendly to eachother, but they always fight over who gets the solo in TAKOPAN’s songs. They are the group’s guitarists. ''(Voiced by Nana Mizuki and Rina Sato, Kira Buckland and Julie Ann Taylor) * Nishikino Ayase ''(錦野あやせ Nishikino Ayase) is a first-year student, and the drummer of TAKOPAN. Ayase is the tallest in the group, and is a very soft spoken person, giving her a “gentle giant” vibe. Ayase refuses to take sides when there is bickering within the band. She is in the same class as Haruki, Tomoko, Hinata and Rika. ''(Voiced by Ami Koshimizu, Stephanie Sheh) * Nagaoka Michie ''(永岡みちえ Nagaoka Michie) is TAKOPAN’s songwriter a third-year student. She seems to conduct herself pretty well while at school, but she suffers from serious stage fright, and therefore perfers not to perform, instead being more of a stage hand and DJ for the group. ''(Voiced by Ayahi Takagaki, Dorothy Fahn) Izuhara Chūsuke ''(泉原ちゅうすけ Izuhara Chūsuke)'' Voiced by Shinnosuke Tachibana (JPN), Chris Niosi (ENG) Minato's best friend and a part-time employee at the Aika Aloha Parlor. He is extremely lazy and is a bit of a slacker, but he is also very loyal to his friends and will help them if they need it. Umezawa Chitoge ''(梅原ちとげ Umezawa Chitoge)'' Voiced by Eriko Nakamura (JPN), Karen Strassman (ENG) The most intelligent girl in the school. After being subjected to a lot of school related stress, she is turned into a Kulo’he. Nikaidou Hako ''(仁階堂はこ Nikaidou Hako)'' Voiced by Sanae Kobayashi (JPN), Laura Bailey (ENG) A very competitive girl who often plays tennis with Natsumi. Her anger and competitiveness get her turned into a Kulo’he. Shakami Shihei ''(社紙しへい Shakami Shihei)'' Voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama (JPN), Zach Aguilar (ENG) A member of the Journalism club who is determined to discover who the cures are at all costs. His desparation to reveal the cures is what gets him turned into a Helo’he. Bayard / Tanaka Koushiro ''(バヤード Bayādo, 田中こうしろ Tanaka Koushiro)'' Voiced by Masakazu Morita (JPN), Xander Mobus (ENG) A formerly prominent stage magician who believes that the cures “stole his thunder” and wishes to be as famous as them. He is turned into a Helo’he. Honda Robin ''(本田ろびん Honda Robin)'' Voiced by Mariko Honda (JPN), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (ENG) An overzealous game show host who is trying to save her very unpopular show from being taken off the air. She is turned into a Helo’he. Akibara Toya ''(昭原とや Akibara Toya)'' The main host of MANURadio's radio broadcasts. His voice can be heard in many episodes, and later on he is revealed to know Ayame quite well when he appears in person. His wife, Akibara Airen is the co-host on his radio show. Items Shiny Bell ''(シャイニーベル Shainī Beru)'' The Cures transformation devices. They are the treasures of Elysium that allowed the original Elysian Warriors; the Pretty Cure to transform. The Shiny Bells must be activated using a Shiny Paradite in order to transform. After the paradite is set using the phrase “Set Up! Shiny Paradite!” the cure must say “Pretty Cure, Para-ring!” Shiny Paradites ''(シャイニーパラダイト Shainī Paradaito)'' The second half of the Cure’s transformation device. The Shiny Paradites are small gems that are about the size of a ping-pong ball that can be set into the Shiny Bell to transform. They are essential to locking the Paradite Chest. Bond Paradites ''(ボンドパラダイト Bondo Paradaito)'' Paradites that allow the cures to perform attacks. While the Shiny Paradites have jewels on their ends, the Bond Paradites instead have the series emblem with a gem set in the middle. Paradites ''(パラダイト Paradaito)'' The series collectible. They are small pearls that power the Paradite Chest, and each have a different effect when placed in to the Shiny Bells. They are rewards for defeating the Helo’hes and Kulo’hes, and 30 are needed to lock the Paradite Chest. Paradite Chest / Pandora's Box ''(パラダイトチェスト Paradaito Chesuto, パンドラの箱 Pandora no hako)'' An intricately designed box that once was used to restrain the world's evils. Pandora was tempted by Gehenna's will to open it and release him, and accidentally got Valhalla stuck inside it. There are slots on the top of the Paradite Chest to hold all of the Paradites, which act as its keys. Lamparadis ''(ランパラヂー Ramparadī)'' The Cures main weapons. They work with Bond Paradites to perform attacks. Lamparadis Arc ''(ランパラヂー''アーク'' Ramparadī Āku)'' Cure Storm’s main weapon, that is shaped like a bow. Like the regular Lamparadis, it utilizes Bond Paradites to attack. Locations Iihi Archipelago ''(Īhi shotō)'' A small row of four isles in the Pacific Ocean, right between Japan and Hawaii. Because of this equal proximity, its culture is very reminiscent of both. Iihi Island ''(イーヒ島 Īhijima)'' The biggest island in the Iihi Archipelago. It is centered around an active volcano called Mt. Unhi. Aika Aloha Parlor ''(アイカアロハパーラー Aika Aroha Pārā)'' The Ice Cream Shop that is owned by Haruki’s older brother Minato. Haruki and Minato both live on the second floor of the building. It is on the south side of Iihi Island, just off of the main residential and commercial districts. Ruby Laelia Bridge ''(ルビーラエリア橋 Rubīraeria-bashi)'' A large suspension bridge that passes over Iihi Bay. It has a visible bright red color during the daytime, and is lit to glow white in the dark. The locals often affectionately call it “Mr. Ruby” (ルビーさん Rubī-san) as it is one of the oldest structures on the island. Tendōshima Secondary School ''(天堂島中学校 Tendōshima Chūgakkō)'' The school that the Cures attend. Unlike regular schools in Japan, it follows a slightly altered year system (1st year is the equivalent to 8th grade in the west, so on, so forth). Tendōshima Secondary is the largest and most prestigious school on the island. Mizutani Elementary School ''(水谷小学校 Mizutani Shōgakkō)'' The island's elementary school. Kiku, all of the Hatake siblings and Kiana attend this school. Angel of Iihi High School ''(イーヒの天使高等学校 Īhi no Tenshi Kōtōgakkō)'' The only full high school on the island. It was the school that Minato and Chūsuke attended when they were younger. Ren Tsujima Secondary School (蓮津島中学校 Ren Tsujima Chūgakkō) Auka Island ''(アウカ島 Aukajima)'' The second largest island in the Iihi Archipelago. It mostly consists of tourist attractions, and is home to the largest hotel on the archipelago. Very few people actually live on Auka Island, and those who do either live in houses attached to their businesses, or apartment buildings. Auka Island Marina ''(アウカ島マリーナ Aukajima Marīna)'' Miruku Resort and Ferry Service ''(ミルクリゾート＆フェリーサービス) '' A luxury hotel owned by Rika’s family. It’s attached to the ferry service run by her father, that goes out to the other islands daily. The main ferry associated with the service is named the Palm Fairy. Ōma’o Golf Club ''(オマオゴルフクラブ)'' Gula Golf Club ''(グラゴルフクラブ)'' Manu Island ''(マヌ島 Manujima)'' The second smallest island in the Iihi Archipelago. Manu Island is mostly wealthy residential area, but does have a downtown area made up of expensive cafés and boutiques. It is fairly popular with tourists who have a lot of money to spend. MANURadio ' The archipelago's local TV and radio station. It is located on Manu Island, and is one of the main attractions of the island's downtown area. 'Nen Island ''(ネン島 Nenjima)'' The smallest island in the Iihi Archipelago. It is home to very old buildings from when the archipelago was first discovered on the side of the island that faces the others, but beyond that, 90% of the island is completely natural. It is off limits to tourists, and provides a quiet place away from other islands which are normally bustling with people. The archipelago's New Year's festival is traditionally held on Nen Island. Elysium ''(エリュシオン Eryushion)'' The kingdom that the fairies are from. It has always been a gorgeous oasis of magical life, and is ruled by Valhalla, who was responsible from saving the world from evil thousands of years prior by locking it in the Paradite Chest, with the help of the six Elysian warriors; the Pretty Cure. When Pandora unintentionally opens the Chest, Elysium falls to ruin and Valhalla is secured away, leaving Gehenna able to initiate his plan for revenge by purging Earth and Elysium into the “Absolute Doomsday.” Havoc Dystopia ''(ハボックディストピア Habokku Disutopia)'' Gehenna’s base of operations. It is a dark wasteland on a flying island, that surrounds a very tall citadel where the villains operate. It is completely void of life, and the sky is constantly murky and overcast. It used to be a paradise like Elysium, but was turned into a nightmarish place when the Paradite Chest was opened and the evils of the world spilled out. Trivia See Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Trivia for a more in depth list. * Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! ''is the first season to have main cures who are siblings. * The season shares it’s colors with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and has the same number of cures (albeit the cures of each color are introduced in a completely different order than in GoGo). ** It is also tied with Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! for the largest number of villains, discounting the big bad and monsters, with nine in total. * Cure Wave is the first cure that doesn’t have a theme color that is pink, yellow or white, with blonde hair in cure form. * Cure Storm is the first cure who has blonde hair as a civilian, but completely different colored hair when she transforms. * Cure Breeze is the fourth pink cure to wear her hair in twin tails, after Momozono Love/Cure Peach, Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody and Usami Ichika/Cure Whip. * Incidentally, Tomoko shares her cure name with one of the Hawaiian cures in Happiness Charge! Pretty Cure, Olina. Besides their name and the fact they both live in tropical places, the two have little to no similarities. * Cure Solar is the third cure to have a name related to the sun, after Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine, and Hino Akane/Cure Sunny. * Haruki is the first lead cure to have an older sibling, and the second lead cure to have a brother. * Akebi is the first mascot to be based on a seal. Merchandise Please refer to the page [[Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Merchandise|''Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Merchandise]]'' for more information. Gallery ''Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Gallery Related Pages * Development of Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! * Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Voice Cast * ''Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Music'' * Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Dub * Glitter Force Paradise! * Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! The Movie: Tears of Glass * Elysian Angels Polls What is your opinion on Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! so far? Amazing! I can't wait to see what else it has in store! Good. There's plenty of room for improvement, but it seems like it'll turn out great. Meh. It's nothing special. Bad. It seems uninteresting and bland. No opinion yet. I'd rather judge it after it starts proper! Who is your favourite Cure? Haruki/Cure Breeze Tomoko/Cure Wave Hinata/Cure Solar Natsumi/Cure Heat Rika/Cure Palm Ayame/Cure Storm Who is your favourite "supporting" member of the main cast? Kaki Akebi Pandora Garland Minato Valhalla Which villain do you like the most? Gehenna Ginash Subzero Lynk Zulu Ba'al Malady Lele Enmy Category:Series directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri Category:Fan Series Category:Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! Category:Weather Themed Series Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime